


Domestic Portrait

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Then, because he had a feeling what was happening, he moved slowly, dropping down to his knees when he was closer, and crawling a little to crouch next to you.
Relationships: Lt. Henry Jones/Reader





	Domestic Portrait

“What are you doing?” Henry Jones asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched you crouching by the backyard fence, where you had been for the last ten minutes. “Y/N?”

“Shh!” You replied, eyes fixed on the ground, unmoving.

“Baby?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“Ah ah!” You wagged a finger in his direction but didn’t look away from the ground.

“What—“

“Shh!”

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Then, because he had a feeling what was happening, he moved slowly, dropping down to his knees when he was closer, and crawling a little to crouch next to you.

“He’s scared,” you replied, opening the tin of wet cat food carefully, so as not to startle the small kitten. “See? Poor little thing.”

Jones nodded, a look of concentration on his face now. “Doesn’t look hurt.”

“No, he doesn’t. Maybe two months old?” You smiled when the kitten took a tentative step towards the food.

“Maybe,” Jones said. “Looks bigger than Molly was when you found her.”

“Yeah,” you said, cooing softly when the kitten finally came close enough to the food. It was a long process, making a frightened kitten feel safe enough to approach you.

“I’ll call the vet,” Jones said, kissing your cheek before he slowly made his way back to the house.

—

That night, a small but persistent meowing sound woke him. Lieutenant Henry Jones startled awake, he sat up after reminding himself he was home, and those weren’t the cries of a human in danger. He stood from the bed, and made his way to the warm living room, where a meowing kitten was now awake, rolling around in its nest of blankets.

He smiled when he saw Molly the cat yawning and making her way to the source of the noise as well. He carefully picked up the kitten, tucking him against his chest as he prepared the smallest of milk bottles. He shushed the kitten as he meowed, and sat on the rocking chair in the living room. He, very gently, placed the nipple of the bottle by the kitten’s mouth, and smiled when it began to suck on it. The kitten kneaded his chest as he ate, and Molly jumped on his lap, making herself comfortable before she fell asleep.

When you came down the next morning, you smiled at the portrait of domesticity that awaited you. Henry, asleep on the rocking chair, a hand supporting the sleeping kitten against his chest, Molly napping on his lap. You gave your husband a soft kiss, and thought about bringing up the subject of children again later that day. Maybe it was time.


End file.
